


The Would Be Queen

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [19]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Battle, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Magic, Fights, Gen, Gore, Hell, Implied/Referenced Incest, Injury, Magic, Sexism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sabrina fights alongside her friends, family, and coven to stop the oppression of the Dark Lord's rule.
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Would Be Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Feminism
> 
> I couldn't help but write a fight scene.
> 
>   
> 

“You can’t have my throne! It belongs to _me_!” the Dark Lord yelled at Sabrina, voice layered with darkness and millennia of existence. His eyes seared a bright red, staring straight into her soul. 

Sabrina, bloodied from the demons she’d killed, stood her ground, standing before the throne of Hell. Her friends were there, her coven. Prudence stood ready with a sword should Sabrina’s attack fail. An hour before that sword had been used to sever Father Blackwood into a million pieces. The Weird Sisters had been saved, and now they stood strong beside her aunties, beside Lilith. Their magics acted as a barrier, a shield, keeping the Dark Lord from attacking any of them, or from escaping. They wished to help, but Sabrina had claimed this was her fight.

It was.

This was the man who had created her to use her, who had led her to him her entire life, who would see her oppressed and kneeling at his feet. He would have her do everything he wanted, and she was supposed to give of herself to him, to _marry him_. No. This ended today. The oppression of witches would be over.

“You should’ve thought of that before you treated me and other witches like scum,” she spat.

The two of them circled each other. Lucifer’s voice was tight, strained, as if he were frustrated by talking to a small child who did not understand, “I didn’t treat you like scum, Sabrina. I simply treated you as you _deserved_ to be _treated_.”

“Oh, so we’re just you’re stepping stones?”

The Dark Lord threw his hands out, clearly trying to attack in a way that would catch her by surprise. A great heat fled from his hands, whirls of a Hellish storm. Sabrina yelled an incantation just in time, the magick deflecting. Where it rebounded against her shield, it turned into fire and fizzled away. He attacked again, and Sabrina recognized his hand motions even before he started speaking.

He was going to try and break her bones.

She prepared the counter-curse, and then when it came at her, the spell didn’t just stay free of her—a small section of its power shot back at him.

Now it was Sabrina’s turn. She didn’t even think, just knew words flew from her mouth, and she ignited her power into something that took over her entire body.

They stopped, breathing heavy.

“Sabrina, we can help!” Zelda cried.

“You’ve done enough, Aunt Zee!” Sabrina yelled back. “Like I said, this is my fight.”

She shot white fire towards the Dark Lord. He dodged it, and it burned and cracked the throne. A large fissure opened up right down the middle of it.

The Dark Lord, her father, screamed, and their energies met in the middle, their magicks fighting against each other.

Sabrina was losing. Her power was being pushed back and it was weakening. It felt as if her very bones were being heated with a branding iron. She screamed, her voice fierce. But, she couldn’t hold. Her magick was torn through, and she was shot backwards, banging into a pillar. Stone crunched beneath her skull,

Not knowing who she was anymore, only knowing pain, Sabrina fell to the stone floor, blood pouring out of the injury in her head. Her body twitched.

The Dark Lord tried to approach her, and Lilith yelled, “Oh no, you don’t!”

She joined the fight, she and the Dark Lord firing spells and curses and bursts of energy at each other almost as quickly as he and Sabrina had. Cuts opened up on her with each little bit of magick that hit her.

The Weird Sisters had run to Sabrina, and each put a hand on her head, fingers wet and sticky with her blood.

Together, they saved her, they healed her brain, her skull.

Perhaps Sabrina could still come back from death, but there was no time.

The fight was _now_.

Sabrina, healed, rose up to her feet, holding the hands of Dorcas and Prudence. Agatha held her waist.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Do you want that sword now?” Prudence asked, clearly worried, but giving her a smile as dark and seductive as ever.

Sabrina was panting, covered in sweat, and grime, and she looked over at her father. Perhaps she did need help. And why not? Why not let the witches who had been harmed by his rule stand side by side with her?

“Prudence, Agatha, Dorcas, I want you to target him from behind and the sides. Be careful. Stay out of the way of spells. Aunties!” she cried. “Weaken him. Pummel him and don’t stop! And Roz?”

“Yeah?” her friend asked, stepping up, nervous as magick fired through the air around them and destroyed the throne room.

“Prudence has a sword for you.”

Grinning, Prudence tossed the sword to Roz, and the women in Sabrina’s life, all powerful and beautiful in their own right, joined the fight.

“Your rule will no longer harm witches!” Sabrina cried, taking Lilith’s place before him. He was quivering with rage. A beastly, inhuman roar left his mouth.

They attacked, and seeing an opening, Harvey, and Nick, even Melvin, Theo, and Robin jumped in to help.

The oppression would end. Witches and warlocks, men and women, and beings of all sexes and genders would be equal under a new rule. Sabrina would see that carried out and lived.

A spell was thrown at her that broke her arm, and she screamed. But adrenaline having a hold of her, she unthinkingly threw out her other arm and yelled, filling her voice with all her might.

Power radiated from her in a violent blast. Her friends were pushed back, the force of it buffeting them, and having dust and debris fly outwards from the radius of the spell’s power. Lucifer held it, snarling.

With a fierce scream, the scream of a woman who had been pushed down under the rule of a man all her life, her magick became blinding. It stabbed into her father as pure light, light that he would never know, light that she had created with the love of those around her. It pierced him right through the chest.

Night-blue blood began to seep out, and then it poured.

The Dark Lord fell to his knees upon the dais steps, blood leaking out of his nose, his ears, his mouth. Even his eyes.

“S-Sabrina,” he choked out. “Don’t. We can…” He gagged and spat blood, he fell over, holding a weakened and bloodied hand to his chest. “We can—rule— _together_.”

His chest was ripping open, blood spurting, and still it came out of his orifices.

Sabrina looked down at him, looked down at her father who had created a world in which witches were less, and she smiled.

“I don’t think so.”

He reached out for her with trembling fingers, his face going pale, light burning through his body that was being torn apart.

“Sabrina.”

He died in a great burst of light, everyone having to shield their eyes. His insides which were turning to ash rained down on them.

Sabrina staggered, the pain in her arm increasing tenfold, and other pains making themselves known in her body.

The Weird Sisters and her aunties raced to her and held her up.

“What will you do now… Queen Sabrina?”

Retreating into the shadows of the room was Lilith, the light of the fires shining off of the tears in her eyes. Sabrina reached out her good hand to her, but Lilith refused to come forth.

“I think I’ll denounce my right as queen and give it to a woman more deserving.”

That was when tears rolled down Lilith’s cheeks, and she came forward and grasped Sabrina’s hand.

“You would truly do this, Sabrina?”

“We’re equals, aren’t we? And you’ve gone through more than me. You’ve waited so long for this. It’s yours.”

Sabrina cradled her arm to herself, and then she knelt. Everyone followed suit in reverential silence, even the boys.

“Hail Lilith,” they began to chant.

“I promise I will not fail you. I will rule with equality.”

Sabrina looked up, tears in her eyes, and smiled.


End file.
